347 The objective of this study is: 1. To estimate the shrinkage of the injected lesion(s) in patients with advanced metastatic melanoma, colorectal adenocarcinoma, renal cell carcinoma, breast adenocarcinoma and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma to therapy with intralesional Allovectin-7, a highly purified plasmid DNA driving the expression of encoded sequences for the MHC HLA-B7 heavy chain and beta2 microglobulin, formulated with the cationic lipid mixture, DMRIE/DOPE 2. To estimate the overall response rate and duration of response in patients receiving Allovectin-7. 3. To evaluate the toxicity of intralesional Allovectin-7 in patients with advanced metastatic cancer. 4. To assess the relationship of patient response to expression of HLA- B7 after treatment. Quantitative PCR and immunohistochemistry will be used to confirm gene transfer.